1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fiber optics. More specifically, the invention pertains to an optical connector for optically connecting a fiber optic cable, which normally comprises a cable sheath surrounding strength members and one or more optical fibers individually surrounded by buffer cladding.
2. Description of the Related Art
European published application EP-0 330 399 A1 discloses a connector in which a stripped optical fiber end on the coupling side extends in a central longitudinal bore of a plug pin. The rear end of the plug pin in the plug-in direction is held by a pin holder with a rear extension onto which there is pushed one end of a helical spring which is concentric with the longitudinal axis of the plug pin. The connector assembly is axially inserted into a central bore of a first housing part, i.e. the forward housing part in the plug-in direction. The other end of the helical spring is supported on a second, rear housing part with a central bore in which the optical fiber extends towards the cable. The plug pin assembly is securely retained in the housing shell produced by connecting the two housing parts.
European published application EP 0 597 501 A1, in the context of an electrooptical module and a plug system for forming a standardized SC twin plug, describes accessories which are based on specifically modified plug system components. In addition to twin plugs for cleaning purposes there is disclosed a terminating plug (FIG. 20) with two separate spring-loaded plug pins. The plug pins can be inserted laterally with their springs into two individual plug frames whose top wall has been removed for the purpose. After being inserted, the plug pins must be fixed by separate holding parts in their respective plug frames at least until the latter have been inserted axially into a common standardized double plug housing.
Prefabrication in conjunction with the protection of the plug assembly by a component specific to the connector is not possible with the prior art connector. Moreover, the prior art connector requires at least two housing parts, which form the overall housing and have to be individually produced, handled and connected.